Sora the Explorer
by PowBlade
Summary: Riku,Sora,Kairi,and a friend of thiers are bored.They watch a cursed tape,and are sucked into the world of Dora the Explorer.When Dora dies,Sora takes her place...the way Dora the Explorer should have been done.with violence,REAL humor,and bishies.
1. Sucked into a TV,WTF?

**Sora the Explorer**

**A/N:A self insertison fic!"NOOOOO!"screamed the readers.**

**don't worry,it's not that bad...(yet)I'll just be there to be scare people and attempt to hug Riku.Wait,I said that outloud,didn't I?Someone cross that out...**

**Disclaimer:KH,Dora the Explorer,and all related incidia own do I not.**

**

* * *

**

_oooPrologue(or whatever)ooo_

_Takes place after KH,Everyone's back at Destiny Islands,They meet a female keyblade-bearing heartless named Rin,she turns out to be good,same age as Riku,she likes him,yada yada yada..._

_ooooooo_

_somewhere on Destiny Islands_

_ooooooo_

"...I'm booored.."groaned Sora,poking his keyblade with a stick."What about you guys?"

"..bored."droned Riku,poking a Paopu tree with soul eater.

"bored.."groaned Kairi,drawing pictures in the sand.

"really bored.."groaned Rin,taking a stick of chocolate pocky(nummy!)out of her mouth.

"I figured as much."Sora replied."let's go watch T.V..."

"But it's Sunday,there won't be anything good on-"Rin started to say,but was cut off by Kairi.

"Ahhh...but it's Sunday MORNING,"Kairi implied."but,who's house are we going to?We could go to mine..."

"Okay then, let's go!"Rin,Riku,and Sora replied,but then Rin pounded her hands together and cut herself with one of her claws.

"Ow!"

"Hurt yourself on your own time,Rin-chan,"Kairi said."now let's get going.

_ooooooo_

_Kairi's house_

_ooooooo_

"...We can watch InuYasha,"Kairi recomended.

"overrated."droned Rin,popping another piece of pocky in her mouth.(hey,I want some!)

"She's right,"Sora said."You have satellite,we could just watch Vandread..."

"Yeah,I guess..."everyone else said,then,it rained!

"Well,we can't now...how troublesome..."Riku mumbled.

"NO!RIKU,DON'T GO AND PULL A SHIKAMARU ON ME,PLEASE!"Rin pleaded with Riku,then shook him,then he kinda just stared...

"...OKaaaayy...Well,I got this tape for Christmas..."Kairi started..."but it's supposed to be cursed...anyone who watches it will go insane,and something random will happen..."

"So,it's The Ring tape,right?"Sora asked.

"No,worse,it's...DORA THE EXPLORER!"

DUN DUN DUN!Kairi dramaticly said.

"What's so bad about a stupid kids show...?"Riku inquired.

"It's run on Nickalodeon.."Kairi replied.

"So?"

"THEY CANCELED INVADER ZIM,THAT'S WHAT!"both Rin and Kairi explode with anger.

"Oookaaayyy..."Sora and Riku said."just put the tape in."

Kairi then puts in the tape, and Dora appears on the screen and talks.

_ooo5 minutes later ooo_

Everyone almost goes mad.They just kept running around or sitting in fetal position repeating words.Sora ran around yelling,"Jesus heals the sausage!THE SAUSAAAASAGGGE!" Kairi was curled into fetal postition,saying,"The bananas...they want to sell me insurance..." Riku was driven to quote a FF game,by saying,"How do you prove that you exist ... ? Maybe we don't exist ...",because I said so,and Rin,the saddest case,simply said,"...The darkness... it's going to swallow me up...no...I have to get rid of the darkness..it can't..consume..."then she snapped."must...kill...t.v..."she then moved toward the television with a scarier look than...than...YOUR STALKER!

But suddenly,a purple warp appeared on the screen,and sucked the now-sane Riku,Sora,Rin,and Kairi into the world of happy evil.

_oooEND CHAPTERooo_

**REVIEW! smiles cutely Pwwweazzze!**

**Do it for Riku?holds up chibi Riku plushie**

**sorry this chappie's so short...they should get longer.**

**Flames are accepted,but they shall be used to roast marshmellows and hearts for my little friends... **

**Kidding,Kidding...**


	2. OMG! You killed Dora!

**Sora the Explorer**

**hurkydoesntknow-yes,indeed,pocky is awsome.**

**RuinsofTikal-thank you,here's everone's update.**

**Brandy and Mr.whiskers fan****-lamo and thank you.**

**Twizzie:Thank You.**

**A/N:The Italics and bold mean that someone(or thing )is thinking.**

**Disclaimer:If I owned ANYTHING in this fanfic,do you think Dora the Explorer would be on T.V?Didn't think so.**

**In the last chapter...**

**The story began.**

**Not good enough for you?**

**Well,go read the first chapter again,and DEAL!

* * *

**

_oooooooo_

_In a _field_ in the"world of happy evil"_

_(as the authoress puts it...)_

_oooooooo_

Everyone woke up in a field in...some alternate dimension where they belived the "purple warp" had dumped them.

"Oookayy.."everyone said,in response to the first line.

"So,where are we anyway?"Sora asked.

everyone pondered this for a bit,then a bush "moved" behind Kairi.

"I belive you are in the world of Dora the Explorer!"the bush exclamed.

"The talking bush is right!"Kairi yelled,striking a pose similar to Maito Gai's from Naruto."We must be there!"

"Aaallrighty then..."Riku said,questioning the sanity of his friends."Sombody ask the bush how to get back."

"Why don't you ask?"snapped Sora.

"I'm too good looking to be talking to a plant,"Riku retaliated."my fangirls might think I'm crazy!"(whee:3 for me & the other Riku fangirls..)

"You mean they don't yet?"

"Oh yeah,real good one,Mr.Look-at-me-I-stole-King Mickey's-old-shoes!"

Then,there was silence.

"Actually,you have to find a golden carbuncle(the summon,not the stone),and he should lead you home if you ask him..."the bush commented.

"Oh,is that all?"Rin spoke for the first time in this chapter."We'll find that carbuncle,easy as pie!"

"BUT,"the bush continued,"Dora is the only one who can help you."

"WTF!" everyone yelled.

"You have to build a tolarance for the show if you want to get home..."

"Ugh,whatever."

"But I suggest leaving all your weapons and money by the talking bush before you go."

"Whatever.Look,just tell us where this "Dora's"house is."Riku grumbled.

"Suprisingly,it's behind you!"

"Uh,may we ask why?"Sora asked.

"Because the authoress said so."

and then they turned around and headed to Dora's house.

_ooo 3 minutes later:In Dora's house,talking to her mom ooo_

"So she's not here,huh?"said Sora.

"No,she's not here now."Dora's mom said."She's in the forest to the north of here."

"Oh,really?"

"Yes."

"...Crap,now we'll have to walk through an ENTIRE forest looking for some kid!"

"Be lethargic on your own time,Sora."Rin mumbled."Now let's go."

_oooForest north of thereooo_

"Hey,there's heartless here!"exclamed Sora."Well, exculding Rin-chan..."

_oooForest north of there with Doraooo_

"Okay,so now I have to help an idiot,some girl,some blue haired guy,and a..thing?"

"Well,yeah, Dora, that's what we do..."

"Shut up,Boots."

"Ahem!"Sora coughed into his hand."For starters,I am actually quite intellegent."

"Sora,spell intelligent."Kairi snikered."And I am not just SOME girl.I,my dear girl and monkey,am a Princess of Heart,a crucial part of Kingdom Hearts."

"Yeah,whatever."

"And my hair is not blue,"Riku mentioned."IT'S SILVER!"

"Riiiighhhtt..."

"And finally,"Rin began."I am not a THING!I am a heartless,and I could easily kill you."her frown then changed to an evil grin.(Think Ganondorf or Ansem,people!)"Would you like a demonstration?"

"Yeah,I-I guess..."Dora said,her voice trembling with fear.

"You or the monkey?"

"What?"

"You want me to kill you or the monkey?"Rin reapeated,sounding annoyed._Well,which one of you wants to die first,anyway..._

Oh,Boots wants to."

Rin then pulled back her sleeves,(which to,give a picture,look like Kuja's(FF9)sleeves,only purple.)stretched her fingers,(while Dora held Boots down,of course.)found the spot on Boots' chest where the heart was,and ripped it out.

"I had almost forgotten what that felt like,"Rin chuckled,then looked in delight at the crimson liquid that stained her hands."it's.. a good feeling..."

"Whoa..."everyone else that was alive said.

"I thought she said she wouldn't do that anymore!"Riku,Sora,and Kairi cried.

she then licked the blood off of her claws...

"Okay,EWWWWW!"they all cried.

"Now then,"Rin said,flashing a smile similar to Kenshin Himura's,"any questions?"

"OH YES,I HAVE A QUESTION!"Dora shouted,although Rin was right in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you just tell that guy you like him?Anyone can tell that you like Ri-"Dora began,but to silence her,Rin ran her through with her keyblade.(Imagine the heartless symbol if it were a keyblade.)

"You...you killed our only chance of getting out of here!"Sora cried."Why,why?"

"Simple,"Rin began,with the same evil grin,"she was in the way."

She then looks at Boots' heart in her hand,and(You should know this...)ate it.

Kairi ran and retched in a corner.

Rin then looked at what,at first glance,looks like a monkey,when it is actually a powerwild!(woop de do.)

"You,powerwild!"Rin yelled.

"Huh?"the powerwild grunted.

"Despose of these bodies for me!"Rin commanded,pointing to Boots and Dora.

"Squeak?"asked the powerwild.(translation:What's in it for me?)

"You can keep the heart of the large one."

"Squeaak?"(translation:Is it fresh?)

"Just killed her!"

"Squeak."(translation:Alrighty then,nice doing business with you,miss.)

"You too."

Rin then turned troward her friends,and said,"We can still find our way out,we killed Ansem,whom I hate with a burnig passion,and sealed the door to Kingdom Hearts.We can find our way home,don't worry about it!"

"She's right!"Kairi exclamed."But the show comes on in 5 minutes,Sora,you be Dora."

"Why?'

"Because the authoress said so."

"Rin,you bribe a powerwild to be on people,hurry,hurry!"

_oooEND CHAPTERooo_

**REVIEW! (smiles cutely) Pwwweazzze!**

**Do it for Sora?(holds up chibi Sora plushie)**

**Told you they'd get longer...**

**Flames are accepted,but they shall be used to roast marshmellows and hearts for my little friends... **

**Kidding,Kidding...again!**


	3. There is no chapter 3

**Sora the Explorer**

**A/N:The Italics means that someone(or thing )is thinking.**

**Disclaimer:If I own KH and Dora the Explorer,there will be AnsemxRiku in this chapter.Hell, Ansem will be in this chapter if I do!**

**In the last chapter...**

**"She's right!"Kairi exclamed."But the show comes on in 5 minutes,Sora,you be Dora."**

**"Why?'**

**"Because the authoress said so."**

**"Rin,you bribe a powerwild to be on people,hurry,hurry!"**

_oooooooo_

_Riku:(reading off an index card)In some field somewhere.._

_oooooooo_

"So.."mumbled Sora,"this starts when?"

"I dunno,"replied Kairi.

"You said it started in 5 minutes!"

"When?"

"Last chapter!See!"

Sora was just about to show Kairi the second chapter when along came...GIR from Invader Zim?Who's writing this?

"That would be me,"mumbled the authoress."is that a problem?"

"No,"replied Riku."unless you're one of those creepy rabid fangirls..."

"Uh,no.."said the authoress,hiding a chibi Riku plushie behind her back."w-why would you s-say t-that?"

"Yeah,she is.."mumbled Rin.

"How do you know?"asked Riku,for he has good hearing.

"Well,it's funny you should ask...I am...HER CONSIENCE!"

"..."said the authoress.

"Really?"said Riku.

"Uh,yeah."Rin replied.

"How interesting."Riku said,his voice dripping with sarcasm."Oh,and miss authoress lady person?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we ever going to get back to Sora and Kairi in this chapter?"

"Probaly not,this is getting fun!"

"Okay..."

"Well,my I'm getting ,so it's time for..."

---------Omake Theater!----------

Today:Kairi and Rin's thoughts on bishies.

------------------------------------

Kairi:So I just talk into the microphone?Oh.Ok,welcome to Omake Theater!

Rin:Btw,Omake means extra,which means..

Kairi:..that the authoress either has writer's block...

Rin:...or she was too lazy to think of anything.I say she's lazy.

Kairi:Yep.Oh,and if you want to be featured in Omake Theater,please send in a review with a char.bio and descreption.

Rin:So what supposedly meaningless thing does she want us to talk about?

Kairi:Let's see..((Opens envelope,then her eyes widen))oh,I think you'll like this one...

Rin.Yeah?What is it?

Kairi:It's...bishounen.

---Insert fangirl scream here---

Rin:Well,you know Kuja?

Kairi:Well,I know he's the main villain in FF9,but I've never seen him...

Rin:Really?((Shows Kairi a picture of Kuja,Sora walks by and looks))

Sora:Damn,she's fine!

Kairi:((Wispers in Sora's ear))

Sora:((Cringes))Oh my go-((runs away))

Kairi:He's...pretty..

Rin:Isn't he?

_oooEND CHAPTERooo_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Do it for...'_Oh crap,I'm running out of characters...'_Sephy!(holds up chibi Sephiroth plushie)sorry this chappie's so short...the writer's block afflicts me..**

**Next chapter:Tales of Symphonia cameos and a look into Rin's appearence and past!**

**Flames are accepted,but they shall be used to roast marsmellows and hearts for my little friends... **

**Once again,I kid you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sora the Explorer**

**A/N:The Italics means that someone(or thing )is thinking.**

**Disclaimer:I can't think of a way to state that I don't own Dora the Explorer,KH,or Tales of Symphonia...oh will you look at that,I'm out of space...**

**hurkydoesntknow****-I'll try that,if it ever gets to the real plot.**

**kikofreako****,chp.2-thanks,and you're right!I hope this doesn't turn into a sane fic..**

**Miharu-Sama****-HEY! I KNOW YOU! YOU'RE THAT ONE CRAZY GIRL!**

**annatheitako****-That's really cool!You like Shaman King?Thanks!**

**kikofreako****,chp.3-Wh00T!It's okay to make fun of Zelos,cause he's stupid!**

**umichi****,chp.1-I'm working on a picture now..I'll put it on deviantart when it's done.**

**umichi****,chp.2-don't say that;cause i'm not any different!**

**umichi****,chp.3-ok,next omake theater!**

**Rinnian****-Chocolate pocky rocks!**

**Ciaraxj9angel****-heh heh,thx:)**

**ZestyCruton****-sankews!**

**In the last chapter...**

"Are we ever going to get back to Sora and Kairi in this chapter?"

"Probaly not,this is getting fun!"

"Okay..."

"Well, I'm getting writer's block,so it's time for..."

_oooooooo_

_Riku:(reading off an index card)In the same field we were in last chapter..._

_oooooooo_

"...So why haven't we moved yet!"cried Sora."Someone tell meee!"he whined.

"So uh,anyone remember how we met Rin?"Kairi asked,ignoring Sora.(A/N:Gasp0rz OMG!)Riku's face lit up in an insane-ish way."Oh,I do,I doo!"he squealed.He then hugged Rin,who then produced a "WTF?".

oooFlashbackooo

_oooooooo_

_a few months before the begining of the story,on Destiny Islands_

_oooooooo_

_Riku had,somehow made it out of Kingdom Hearts,so his first order of business was to return to his uke Sor-I mean,Destiny Islands.But,as he was on the path to Sora's house,(A/N:I wonder why?)he was attacked..by fangirls._

_"Who are you?" he yelled._

_"We're your biggest fans!" yelled the group._

_He ran , trying to escape the fangirls of death, but they caught up to him,which is funny,seeing as how he's a good runner._

_They started ripping off his belts._

_"I got a belt!"_

_Then they tore off his shirt._

_"Eeee! I have his shirt!"_

_Then his pants._

_"Yay! I got his pants!"_

_Then his undergarments._

_"Oh my god! His boxers...I have them!"_

_Since this is starting to sound...er...suggestive, I'll skip this part.Well,all that was left was his Soul Eater._

_A young girl walked by after the fangirls left him on the boardwalk-thing without clothes. She looked at him._

_"Fangirls?" She asked,holding back a nosebleed._

_"Yes." he replied._

_"Here, I'll teach you."_

_"Who are you,anyway?"Riku asked,getting up._

_"My name's Rin,"she replied."I'm a heartless!"the nosebleed came on._

_Riku grabed Soul Eater for defense."You don't look like a heartless.."_

_Rin glared."Well, if you must know,a true heartless can eventually gain a human form,and speak the human language.Although,some things still stay."she pointed to her head,where she had antennae instead of ears and her hands were claws instead of,well,hands."Now then,stfu so you can learn."_

_"Okay, Riku. A fangirl is an insatiable being. She will kill just to get at your pants." said Rin,_

_"Now, when you say 'at your pants', what do you mean?" he asked,still naked._

_"It can mean 2 things. The fangirl wants both."_

_"Er..."_

_"Yea-"Rin never finished her sentence,because then,she passed out from blood loss._

_oooEND CHAPTERooo_

**Heh,cliffhanger,but,uh,sorry for the absence,and I'll get chp.5 up ASAP!**

**REVIEW! (smiles cutely) Pwwweazzze!**

**Do it for...Squal-I mean Leon!...(holds up plushie)**

**next chapter:Tales of Symphonia cameos !**

**Flames are accepted,but they shall be used to roast marsmellows and hearts for my little friends... **

**Once again,I kid you.**


End file.
